lohavfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of The Choten
Rise of The Choten is a fanfiction wtiten by JBGrim on FIMfiction.net. The story is about a man named J Benjamin Alex Grim, and how he was forcfully draged into Equestria when Princess Celestia and Luna used a summoning spell to summon the ring he was wearing at the time. The story is still being written, and contains elements of both Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The Plot The story starts with the main character preparing to chaparone a group of four children to a comic con, dressed as ' The Choten'. Soon after arival, he allows the children to wander the con, noting a number of disaperences as the reason he has placed GPS traking devices on each of the children. After some time, the children each give him a gift, noticably a Book, a Tech-Gauntlet, and a Ring. After placing the ring on, he vanishes and re-apperes in Equestria. When he reappers, Princess Celestia demands he hands over his ring and Helm, When he refuses, he is assaulted and results to summoning as an escape route, resulting in the death of ten guards. After his escape, Celestia tells the "Mane Six" the history of the mysterious 'Veil', a powerful enchantment which seperates Equestria from the Creature Realm. While Celestia talks, The Choten Manages to find a ware house where he regains his barrings before leaving for Froggy Bottom Bog, where he intends to set up his base. Noteable Characters Humans J Benjamin Alex Grim a.k.a 'The Choten': The main protagonist of the story. Based off the villain from from the HUB series 'Kaijudo', he posseses the apperance and tech-gauntlet of the villain. While at first glance he apperers as though he just wants to conquer the land out of spit, he simply wishes to return home. And if that means conquering a world or two? So be it. He considers the children from his neighborhood as psuedo-siblings, and cares for them dearly. They are the main motivation behind his actions. Afterall, he was dragged out of his universe right before their eyes, leaving them strandced in a convention surrounded by strangers. Dan and Alice: Dan and Alice are two of the children that J was watching over when he was dragged into Equestria, and his 'younger brother and sister'. They are twins and share many of the same intrests as J, including being fans of 'Kaijudo', going so far as to dress as Raiden and Allison, two of the protagonists in the show. They give J his gauntlet, his signature weapon and tool in the story. Ken: Ken is a My Little Pony fan and another of J's pseudo-siblings. Normally shy, this young man is full of energy when he is around his sister and friends. He was dressed as his pegasus OC 'Storm Front' He gave J his book, a fake journal that contains an episode guide and some other My Little Pony facts which he uses as The Choten to his tactical advantage. Trish: Trish is a My Little Pony fan and sister of Ken. She is another pseudo-sibling to J. Perhaps having the most effect of the children in the story, she gave him the 'Ring of Kaiju', the artifact that dragged him into Equestria. She was dressed as Princess Luna. Ponies Celestia: One of the antagonists of the story, Celestia and her Sister unintentonialy dragged Choten into Equestria when attempting to summon his ring. Upon seeing the strange arrival in possesion of not only the ring but The Helm Of Ultimate Technology as well, she hastily demanded he hand his possesions over to her. When he refuses, her sister initiates an attack leading to an all out battle. She has declared him an enemy of the state. Despite this laps in judgment, Celestia only wishes to remove the ring. An object she knows to be corrupting and dangerous. Luna: One of the antagonists of the story and sister of Celestia, she is arguably the wisest of the two, having protested against summoning the ring. Though wiser, she is easier to provoke, making her seem rash to others. She has not made much of an apperance past chapter two. Creatures Aqua Seneschal: A Cyber Lord from the Water Civilazation, he has become The Chotens right hand man. Though he was ordered to approch The Choten by Council of Logos, he has switched sides by an uknown promise, and now works fully with The Choten, going so far as to use The Helm of Ultimate Technolongy against the Council.